headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: The Replacements
"The Replacements" is the third episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It is chapter three in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by James Wong. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 23rd, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "AHS: The Replacements" redirects to this page. * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is production code number 3ATS04. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 12th, 2013. TV Rage.com; American Horror Story, "The Replacements"; Episode Info. * This episode is included on disc one of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc one of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * Actress Angela Bassett receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Gabourey Sidibe receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Patti LuPone receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Producer Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this episode. * Co-producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * Actress Frances Conroy is credited in this episode, but her character, Myrtle Snow, does not make an appearance. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Madison Montgomery: What do you expect to get with that stupid cake? * Nan: Just being neighborly. What do you expect to get with that dress? * Madison Montgomery: Laid. He's going to be my fall fling. .... * Fiona Goode: It's a dance, a dance no one ever had to teach me. A dance I've known since I first saw my reflection in my father's eyes. My partners have been princes and starving artists. Greek gods and clowns. And every one of them certain they lead. but it's always my dance. I make the first move, which is no move at all. I've always just understood that they will eventually find themselves in front of me. Primitive, beautiful animals. Their bodies responding to the inevitability of it all. It is my dance and I have performed it with finesse and abandon with countless partners. Only the faces change. And all this time I never suspected the night would come when the dance would end. .... * Anna-Leigh Leighton: I'll see you burn in hell first. * Fiona Goode: Fine, save me a spot. .... * Queenie: You best put that food down in front of me before I frisbee this plate at your head. .... * Fiona Goode: Bury her deep. God knows what all that shit in her body will do to the lawn when it comes up in the spring. See also External Links * * * "The Replacements" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Jim Gleason